


Desperate and Wanting

by ChloeNicole1912, gingerkitty



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Het, Sex, desperate fucking, virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeNicole1912/pseuds/ChloeNicole1912, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerkitty/pseuds/gingerkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli seeks out Tauriel before the great Battle of the Five Armies begins. Feeling are confessed and things get physical between the two, desperate to hold onto one another, unsure if they will ever see each other again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Desperate Virgins and First Times

**Author's Note:**

> Another collab! Chloe wrote the beginning and the end bit I (Ginger) wrote the smutty center. Enjoy!
> 
> WE LOVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS!! .<3.
> 
> (Please excuse any typos or grammar mistakes, this is unbeta'd)

The build up to battle was always a period of tension and apprehension, but the rising conflict at the base of the mountain seemed even worse than normal. Tauriel stood on a rocky outcrop, looking at the armies, gathering their forces, and sighed. It was so stupid. So futile.. But she was the only one who seems to think so. Anyone else who agreed with her was... 

She looked to the front gate of the mountain kingdom wistfully. He would agree with her. The dark haired prince. Kili. But he was inside the mountain, preparing for a war he should never have had to fight. She longed to see him, so take his hand and run. Run anywhere, see the world, away from petty kings and their forced ideologies. She squeezed the stone in her pocket, now warm from her hand. She feared for him. The stone read "return to me" but as she looked at the chaos below, and remembered the legions on their way from Gundabad, she worried that she wouldn't get the chance. That something should happen to her, or worse, him. The ghost of his touch still lingered on her hand, and she wanted more than nothing else to feel his rough skin against hers once more. To feel his warmth, and hear his voice... 

"It's madness isn't it?"  
Tauriel whipped round, dagger drawn, and ready to strike, but when she saw who was on the other end and let out a breath and lowered them.  
"KILI! What are you doing sneaking up on me?! I nearly took your head off!"  
When he managed to find words again, Kili simply grinned cheekily.  
"You wouldn't do that! I wouldn't be so devilishly handsome without my head, and my reputation as a heartthrob would be in tatters!"  
A small smile crept to her lips, before she sighed.  
"I doubt looks will matter much longer... They're going to tear each other apart..."  
"I know... I hate it." He moved to stand next to her, and took her hand, squeezing it gently. She looked at him, shocked, but his eyes were still on the camps below, eyebrows furrowed.  
His skin burned against her, and she couldn't take her eyes off him. His unruly hair blowing in the wind, his eyes, dark and intense, seeming so much older than he was. A boy forced into manhood by circumstances out of his control.  
She wanted to protect him. She didn't want to live in a world he wasn't in. She wanted to see him forever smiling, and carefree, not battle worn and injured or... Or worse. The thought made her cold with dread.  
"Kili..." She said quietly, and he turned to look at her. She didn't know what to say. "I... I'm not ready to die Kili. And I fear I will... But worse... Oh Kili you have to stay safe! I can't rush in to protect you in the heat of battle so you must stay safe! You must!"  
He looked at her, eyes shining, smile returning to his lips. She couldn't take it. She wanted to say so much more, but she feared she wouldn't ever get a chance. She feared she would never get to talk to him again and yet the words just wouldn't come. So she did all she could do. She leant down and smashed her lips into his, pulling him as close as she could, a tear rolling down her cheek. He froze for a moment, shocked by her forwardness, but it didn't last. His hands found his way into her hair and tangled there, forcing her to fall to her knees to keep kissing him.  
The kiss was sloppy, with too many teeth and noses bashing but neither cared. This could be their last night on Earth and they were exactly where they needed to be.  
Tauriel was the one to break the kiss, her face flushed, but Kili wasn't swayed. He tugged at her hair, causing her head to fall back, and ran his nose down the length of her smooth neck... She suppressed a moan as he found a sweet spot, where her neck met her shoulder, biting her lip.  
"Such a waste... A waste of beauty..." He whispered against her skin, and she sighed, the feeling of his breath warming her skin making her blush all the more. He moved to kiss the skin there, making her bite her lip harder, but her moan escaped when she felt his teeth brush her collar bone. Smirking, he focussed on that spot again, sucking and nibbling, causing her hands to bury themselves in his hair, and pushing him closer to her, if such a thing was possible. He smirked against her skin and pulled away.  
"Oops... That'll mark..." He said quietly, voice husky.  
"I don't care..." She whispered, and kissed him again, pulling him to her with such forced that she fell back, and he landed on her, his arms darting out to support himself, his lips still glued to hers. Her legs were bent back awkwardly but she couldn't shift them. She couldn't even register the discomfort. All she could focus on was kissing him, touching him, committing every detail to memory, in case she never got another chance. He shifted to allow her to move her legs, and lower herself to the ground, breaking away for just a moment to enjoy the view of her laying there, face flushed, and hair splayed out on the ground. He gently ran his fingers over the edge of her ear, admiring the delicate point, earning another whimper from the she elf.  
"We don't... We don't have to do anything Tauriel..." He said quietly, "I mean, I'd like to. I'd really, REALLY like to but-"  
She placed a finger on his lips, silencing him.  
"This may be our only chance Kili..." She murmured, moving her hand to cup his cheek. "Let's not waste it..."  
That was all the encouragement he needed. He crashed his lips to hers once more as he slides an arm underneath her back to pull her closer. Tauriel met his sloppy kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, dug her fingers into his think hair, and hugged his hips with her legs, hooking her feet around his legs to press his groin against hers. She was not sure if it was his armor or his excitement she felt pressed against her, but she was sure she would feel his excitement soon enough.  
Kili let himself be pulled into Tauriel and ground his hips against hers. Already he was hard and wanting, but wasn’t quite sure how to go about this. He had never bedded anyone before, and does not know if Tauriel has either. Somehow, he managed to break the kiss to speak to her.  
“Tauriel.. you should know… I’ve never done this before, but I know I want to. I want you. I love you, more than anything in the world. Amrâlimê.”  
Tauriel managed a smile as she brushed his hair back.  
“Neither have I, but I do too, Melin nîn. So please, before it’s too late.” Tauriel debated telling Kili the way of elves, and how bedding someone consummates their relationship and marks them as a mated and married couple, but she could not bring herself to say it. If they both survive, perhaps she would tell him, but not now. Right now she needed him inside her, needed to be connected with him in the most intimate of ways.  
She reached for Kili’s clothing, pushing aside layers to get to the waistband of his trousers. It was cold, and though she would love nothing more than to have him completely naked, they did not have that luxury. Kili got what she was trying to do and helps her along. He knelt up, stripped of his chain mail, hiked up his tunic and pushed down his trousers. The air was cold and he shivered, but he knew that soon he wouldn’t even feel it. All he would feel would be the beautiful elf beneath him. As Kili began to move his clothing around, Tauriel did the same, pulling her trousers down as far as she could and making sure her skirt was underneath her to keep her skin from touching the cold ground. Once they were situated, Tauriel got the chance to look at Kíli. He was thicker than she expected, but he was a dwarf after all, shorter but stockier all over. She swallowed hard as a sudden fear of the act to come hit her.  
“So… how do we…” Kíli wasn’t sure exactly how to go about doing this, and was embarrassed to admit it. He just wanted inside of her, but didn’t want to hurt her. Though he had never been with a woman before, and even though was not totally clueless on the art of bedding another, he still needed guidance. And understanding Kíli’s apprehension, Tauriel nodded and took hold of his wrist to guide his hand between her legs.  
“Use your fingers for a bit. You need to prepare me.” Holding Kili’s hand against her, Tauriel waited. Nodding, Kíli pressed a finger inside her, letting out a low groan as the warm wetness surrounded his finger. Tauriel gasped and whimpered her own response to the finger inside her. While she had dappled with self pleasure, she had never had anything inside her before. She forced herself to relax and wrapped her arms around Kíli.  
“Go on. Please. I need this. I need you.”  
Kíli nodded once more and began to move his hand, sliding his finger in and out of Tauriel as she whimpered and moaned beneath him. After a few moments, Kíli slide a second finger in. it was tight, and Tauriel drew a sharp breath when he did, but soon he felt her relax again and began to move his fingers once more. Kíli leaned down and kissed Tauriel, this time a bit gentler, but no less passionate and desperate. He slid his tongue into her mouth and sucked on her lip as he readied a third finger. He knew she might have trouble taking his thickness for the first time, and knew if he did not prepare her properly, he could hurt her. As he distracted her with the kiss, he pressed that third finger inside her. This time, Tauriel clenched her whole body, squeezing her arms and legs around him and gasping loudly.  
“Are you alright Amrâlimê?” Kíli did not want to hurt her, but he knew how much both of them wanted and needed this.  
Tauriel swallowed hard and forced herself to relax. A breathy ‘yes’ slipped from her lips as she rocked her hips as a sign for Kíli to continue his movements. Kíli kissed her again and slowly slid his hand back and forth inside her. It only took a few more moments for Kíli to feel her body relaxing and rocking against his hand.  
“Tauriel, are you ready?”  
“Yes, yes please. Kíli, Melon nîn.”  
And that was all Kíli needed to hear. He pulled his hand from her, causing Tauriel whimper at the sudden loss of contact and heat, and smeared the wetness from his hand onto himself to help ease the entry just much more. Perched above her, Kíli lined himself up with Tauriel, kissed her hard, and slowly pressed inside her. Tauriel cried out at the stretch, it was almost too much to bear, but she knew it could be now or never. She did not want either of them to pass on without consummating their relationship. Kissed Kíli hard to distract herself and pressed her heels into Kíli’s backside to edge him along.  
Kíli had halted when Tauriel cried out. He knew it was causing her pain and hated himself for being the one to cause it, but when she kissed him and pressed him forward, he complied and pressed further inside her. And by Mahal what a feeling. He had never felt anything so wonderful in his life. His hand was nothing compared to the warm wetness that was the inside of Tauriel. He almost felt like he could cum right then and there, but that would be no good. He growled into Tauriel’s mouth and began to pull out slowly and press back in. He let Tauriel control the rhythm, she used her hands and her feet to guide Kíli along and set the pace.  
Soon, Tauriel’s whimpers of pain were replaced by moans of pleasure. They and all but forgotten about the cold of the winter air around them and the impending battle to come. All there was right now was him and her, connected in the most intimate way they could be, writhing and thrusting against each other in desperation and passion. Eventually, once Tauriel had relaxed against Kíli and was enjoying the sensations, Kíli quickened his pace, rutting against her and burying his face in her neck, kissing and nipping at the soft pale skin, no doubt leaving more marks on her perfect skin. And Tauriel had her ankles hooked behind his back and her fingers were dug into his hair, pulling the tangled locks and moaning into the air.  
The feeling was incredible and neither of them wanted it to end, but as Kíli continued to thrust into her, he could feel his end drawing nearer and nearer. He could feel the tell tale signs of his release; the coiling in his gut and the tightening of his sac. With a few more good hard thrusts, Kíli was roaring his lover’s name into her neck and spilling his seed inside her. Tauriel held on for the ride, gasping and crying out Kíli’s name as she could feel Kíli’s hot release splashing inside her. When Kíli’s climax was over, he couldn’t help but collapse onto her, spent and sated. Eventually the two of them regain their breath and Kíli managed to pull himself from Tauriel and rolled over next to her. Now that he was finished, the cold air hit him, and he somehow got himself cleaned up enough and pulled his trousers back up. Tauriel pulled her trousers up as well and rolled against his side, cupping his face and pulling him close for a deep kiss.  
“Thank you Kíli.”  
“Thank YOU Tauriel.”  
She sighed contentedly and nuzzled her face into his shoulder, before the bliss subsided and fear once again set in. She shivered, and gripped his shirt.  
"I'm scared Kili..." She whispered, and he pulled her closer, pressing a kiss to her hair.  
"When all this is over, I want to see you again. If you decide you don't want this, that you don't want.... Me", he silenced her protest with a look, "That's fine! But let me see you. Please?"  
She sighed, and laced her fingers with his, kissing their entwined fingers.  
"I promise I will see you... When all this is over." She whispered. He grinned, and leaned down to kiss her. They laid there for a few moments more, until they felt icy pinpricks on their skin.  
"It's snowing...." He said quietly, squeezing Tauriel before sitting up. "Y'gotta get in the warm" he sighed, pulling his coat tighter. She sat up and looked down sadly.  
"Hey," he said, cupping her chin "This isn't goodbye!" He grinned and placed a kiss on the corner of her lips. "We're gunna get through this! Trust me!"  
She smiled, and he caressed her cheek gently.  
They parted ways with a lingering kiss, and a longing gaze. Neither knew if this was their last goodbye, but if it was then they certainly had parted with no regrets.


	2. A Second Try at a First Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is over, everyone is alive and on the mend, and Tauriel visits Kíli for the first time since the battle check on him and explain a quite a large cultural difference.

Recovery was long, and slow, and really, really boring. Kili had been stuck in the same room for weeks, being poked and prodded, bandaged and re-bandaged, drifting in and out of healing sleeps brought on by some strange tonic Ori had been forcing him to drink, and above all else, he was lonely. Fili and Thorin were healing in chambers down the hall, and most of the company were forbidden to see him, in case it hindered the healing process.   
Kili's mind often wandered in these quiet, lonely hours. He dreamt of the battle, flashes of red hair, whispered promises under the stars... 

He hadn't seen Tauriel since the fight at Ravenhill. He knew that she had carried him back to the mountain once Legolas had killed Bolg, and helped the healers to staunch his bleeding and make him stable, but then had been taken away to be healed herself, and forbidden to see him, like all the others. He often thought of her, and the night they shared. The way they had fumbled through, without any thought for anything but each other. The raw kisses, and tender touches... He remembered her promise. That she would return to him. He didn't even know if she had survived her healing.... 

 

He must have drifted off, because he found himself dreaming again. It was so real... He could almost reach out and touch her...   
He woke up groggily, his dreams taunting him. He could still feel her hand in his.... Wait.   
"T.... Tau-"   
"Shhhhh, I am here..." He heard, and felt a hand squeeze his. Oh Mahal she was here! She was HERE! A grin spread across his face as his eyes focussed, and he saw the beautiful elf maid, sitting beside his bed, clutching his hand. 

She smiled, and smoothed his hair back from his forehead. Her touch felt so good, and he would have closed his eyes to revel in it but he just couldn't stop looking at her. He was scared that if he blinked, she would vanish.   
"How... Why... Are you alright?!" He asked, as she helped him to sit up on his mountains of pillows.   
"I am fine a'maelamin, I am healed well. I hear you have been too... Ori has taken good care of you. I had to argue with him for weeks before he would let me see you... They're all so proud of you..." She brought his hand to her lips, her eyes shining, "I am proud of you."   
He smiled and squeezed her hand.   
“I couldn’t have done it without you… you saved me once again Tauriel…” he said softly, and she blushed.   
“Well... I did promise to see you again,” she reminded him, and then it was his turn to blush as he remembered their last tryst… it was one thing to remember it on his own, but now that she was here… did she regret it? Did she come here to say that she was leaving?! 

His blush made her smile, and she caressed his cheek.   
“I had to see you again… there’s still so much I want to say to you. So much I want us to see… together.”   
She opened her mouth to say something else, but stopped herself. Dare she tell him? She knew that he couldn’t possibly know… and what if he didn’t want to spend his life with her? They may be married by elvish standards, but she knew that dwarves had a long and complicated marriage and courting ritual. And that surely he would much prefer spending his life with a dwarrowdam, and raise beautiful dwarf children… what if she couldn’t offer him that?

He must have noticed her change in mood, because he reached out to caress her face.   
“Hey… Hey c’mon whats wrong?” 

She sighed and leaned into his touch. It was now or never.   
“Well, there’s something you need to know… Do you remember that night before the battle, when we…?” they both blushed, and Kili simply nodded.   
“How could I forget?” He smiled.   
“Yes… well, because of that we… well you and I... “ she bit her lip and looked away, unsure of how to continue.   
“We’re…?” He asked, more than a little confused.   
“What im trying to say is…. we may or may not be technically… by elvish standards...kind of…. married.”   
Kili sat there for a few moments, mouth open, staring at her. Tauriel sat there, wringing her hands, looking at him. After a few minutes of silence she piped up.   
“Please say something Kili…” 

The dwarf snapped out of his reverie, and a massive grin spread across his face.   
“BRILLIANT!” he laughed, grabbing both of her hands, much to her surprise. “This is gunna be GREAT! Thorin will take some convincing, and Mahal knows what Thranduil will say, and HA prince sour face is going to HATE ME, ohhhh, Bombur can make those massive rabbit pies for the feast and cake, oh yes we must have cake and-” He was cut off by Tauriel clamping a hand over his mouth, a confused look gracing her features. 

“Kili, what are you talking about?!” she asked. 

“The wedding feast! We have to have a feast! After the Dwarvish ceremony!” 

Tauriels confused look started to transform, into a euphoric smile. “You mean… you want to do this? You want to stay married to me?” 

Kili laughed and nodded, before Tauriel let out a laugh and launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tight before covering his grinning face with kisses, finally bringing her lips to his and kissing him for all she was worth, earning a very enthusiastic response from the prince, until she happened to lean in too far and maked him flinch. 

“Sorry!” She pulls back quickly to make sure he was okay. “Are you alright my love?”

“Yeah, yeah it’s fine, just a little tender is all.”

She made to move away, but he stopped her. "Not so fast, oh wife of mine!" He said with a cheeky grin, and she giggled, leaning in to kiss him again. 

“Goodness Kili, I… I can't tell you how happy that makes me. I was so scared to tell you.” Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. Kíli reached up to cup her face and brush the tears away.

“Oh Amrâlimê, I couldn't be happier,” he said with a giant grin. He pulled her forward softly to give her a gentler kiss this time, but it was no less passionate and loving. They went on kissing for what felt like forever until that had to pull away to breathe.

“Kíli, melin nîn, would you….” Tauriel wanted to ask Kíli if they could have a do-over. That night on the hill top was too rushed, too desperate and needy, not at all what she would have wanted for her first time, for her marriage. She swallowed the lump in her throat and continued. “Would you like to… Do you think you are well enough to… to re-do what we did… the night before the battle?”

Kíli just smiled and caressed Tauriel’s cheeks.  
“Tauriel, I would love nothing more than to make love to you properly. But, I fear I won’t be able to move as I would like in my condition. You might have to do most of the work if we do,” he said as he blushed a bit, luckily his beard and bandages hid the blush. Tauriel just looked at him for a moment, trying to comprehend what he meant, then suddenly she understood, making her blush deep and look down.

“Oh… umm.. yes I… I suppose I could do that…” Tauriel begun to twirl her hair nervously. “How do we.. er.. how would you like to start?”

“Well… kissing is always a nice start.” Kíli lifted her chin to make her look at him and drew her forward for a kiss. She met him willingly and they kissed slowly and deeply, with Tauriel wrapping her arms around Kíli’s shoulders. Kíli knew he would have to guide her along a bit for this and took the initiative. His hands made their way down to her chest to hold and grope her small, pert breasts. 

Tauriel gasped into the kiss and held him firmly as she pressed her chest into his hands. This was the first time someone had touched her breasts, as they had not had the time for proper foreplay before. Though he was only holding them, it still felt good. 

Slowly, Kíli slid his hands down her front to grab at the hem of her shirt.  
“May I take this off?” he whispered against her lips. “I want to see you, and touch you. Please.”

Tauriel nodded and pulled back to remove her travelling shirt and drop it to the floor, leaving her in her light brown undershirt. She blushed as she looks back to Kíli. Why was she so nervous this time? It had been fairly easy for her to strip down before the battle and do what she did with Kíli. Why all of the nerves this time? She chalked it up to pre-battle adrenaline and the desperation. But now, in the privacy of Kíli’s chambers, with no need to rush through things and the chance to really take their time, she felt like a blushing young girl.

And Tauriel was not the only one. On the outside, he seemed like he was collected, but on the inside, Kíli was a nervous wreck. He was surprised his hands weren’t shaking as he kissed and touched her. Even though they already had their night of rushed passion, Kíli felt like a complete virgin. He almost didn’t know what to do. But when Tauriel dropped her shirt, he knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted them naked and connected in the most intimate way, holding each other close and basting in each other’s love.  
“This one too?” He reached out to touch her undershirt. “I mean, I’m already shirtless after all,” he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

With a weak smile, Tauriel nodded again and unwrapped the light fabric, tossing that away to join her shirt. Once bare, she crossed her arms over her chest and gave Kíli a nervous smile. Kíli smiled back, took hold of her wrists, and gently eased her arms away from her body.  
“So beautiful,” he sighed, pulling her close for another kiss as she blushed up to her ears. Kíli brought his hands to her sides, touching her soft pale flesh, and caressed her ribcage with his thumbs. She giggled into their kiss and a squirmed a bit as his rough thumbs tickled her sides.

“That tickles.”

“What if I do this instead?” Kíli slid his hands forward and up to cup her breasts. He ran his thumbs along the tender underside, inching slowly towards her soft pink nipples. This earned Kíli a whimper from Tauriel as she slid her hands gingerly onto his hips, careful to avoid his healing ribs. Kíli hummed his approval and kissed her deeper, and took the next step to brush over her nipples. Now that made Tauriel jump and break their kiss.

“Oh my…” It was the simplest touch, yet the new sensation brought out such a reaction from her.

“Was that ok?”

Tauriel nodded quickly. “Do it again.” She renewed their kiss and caressed his hips while Kíli brushed over her nipple again. She moaned as he rubbed circles with his thumb, and switching between flicking them and pinching them gently between two fingers. Tauriel couldn’t believe the way this was making her feel. It already had her sex beginning to quiver and grow wet with arousal. She wanted to do more, move on to more intimate touching, but couldn’t bring herself to say anything.

Luckily, Kíli was thinking the same thing.  
“Shall we lose the trousers? We can’t really continue with these still on.”

“Yes, I suppose that is true.” Tauriel stood and pull down her trousers and Kíli began to shimmy his off, but was having a bit of trouble bending to get them all the way off.  
“Here, let me help.” Tauriel dropped her trousers and helped Kíli pull his off and add them to the pile of clothing. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked Kíli over. Even battered and bruised he was still gorgeous, not to mention fairly well endowed. He wasn’t terribly long, but he was thick. 

“Hey, my eyes are up here,” Kíli chuckled. Tauriel snapped her eyes up from meet his face and blushed deeply, looking quite sheepish. Kíli just smiled and reached out his arms to her, to which she responded by climbing up onto the bed and slowly straddling his thighs. Once settled, she smiled down at him and bent over to kiss him once more. This time, their kiss was deep and passionate. Kili opened his mouth and darted his tongue forward, licking at Tauriel's lips until she granted him access. They lay there kissing for a few minutes, Tauriel with her arms on either side of Kili's head, and Kili with his hands all over Tauriel, caressing and groping her chest, her hips, her sides, anyway her hands could reach. 

Running out of breath, Tauriel broke the kiss just as Kili dipped a hand between her legs and ran a finger between her folds. She gasped and whimpered while his finger slid along her sex, teasing her clitoris and her opening. Kili wanted to enjoy foreplay tonight, and take his time to prepare her. He slipped his middle finger into her slickness, going in to the first knuckle, and watched her. Her eyes fell shut and her mouth went slack as she moaned his name softly. Kili smirked back, though she could not see it, and pushed his finger all the way inside. He drew it out slowly and pressed it back inside repeatedly until her felt her loosen up a bit, and pressed a second in. Tauriel groaned and pressed her hips down against his hand, pushing both fingers in.

This was ten times more enjoyable than what Tauriel had felt before, and she wanted more. She went back to kissing him deeply as she rolls her hips down onto Kili’s hand while he simultaneously thrusts from below. And it wasn’t long before Kíli slipped a third finger inside. This time, instead of just thrusting his hand, he wiggled his fingers and spread them apart, stretching her out so she could take him without any pain or discomfort. And what a reaction that earned him. Tauriel groaned deeply, curling her fingers into the bedsheet and rolling her hips more. 

Tauriel felt like should couldn’t wait any longer. She had to have Kíli inside of her, now!  
“Kíli please, I’m ready,” she panted. Kíli nodded with a smile and pulled his fingers from her, causing her to whimper, and took hold of himself, stroking a few times to spread the slickness from his hand to help ease the way even more, though he didn't think they would have much of a problem with that this time. Tauriel was already so slick and so open, he couldn’t wait to get inside her. He lined the head of his member up with her entrance, placed his other hand on her hip, and looked up at her.  
“Ready when you are Amrâlimê.”

Tauriel gave him a quick nod and slowly lowered herself onto him. She drew a sharp breath at the initial stretch, but it was nothing painful, and continued to ease herself down until she was seated on his hips and he was in to the hilt. And all the while, Kíli dropped his head back and growled hungrily with every inch. Once seated, Tauriel held herself there for a moment, allowing her body to completely adjust, and allowing both of them to catch their breath and enjoy the moment. Kíli moved his other hand to Tauriel’s hip as well and began to knead her soft sides and caress her smooth freckled skin. Tauriel bit her lip and smiled down at Kíli briefly before lifting her hips and dropping back down. 

It didn’t take long before Tauriel built up a quick pace and has the both of them moaning with abandon. Between the panting and kisses and moans, a steady stream of endearments fell from both of their lips, in Common Speech and their own mother tongues. And Kíli did his best to thrust up to meet her, but could only do so much before he began to wince in pain. Every time he did, Tauriel would slow down or stop to make sure he was ok before kissing him and picking up her pace again.

Soon, Kíli could feel all the tell tale signs of his impending climax. He could feel the coil building up deep in his gut and his sac drawing up. His toes curled as he planted his feet, gripped Tauriel’s hips firmly, and thrust up as best as he could. His healing ribs began to ache but he didn’t care. All that mattered right now was his beautiful elf of a wife bouncing above him and his seed that was ready spill over at any second. Tauriel noticed his change and gave a ground her hips down to meet his and braced herself for his release. With a shout and one last buck of his hips, Kíli’s orgasm crashed forward, his member pulsing as he spilled his seed deep inside of Tauriel. She let out a cry of her own as she could feel him pulsing and the warmth of his release splashing against her insides, a smile spreading across her face as she looked down at her gorgeous husband in the throes of ecstasy. 

It only lasted a few moments, but it was the best orgasm Kíli had ever had. Once his vision returned and his breathing and heart rate began to fall back down, he opened his eyes and looked up at Tauriel, cupping her cheeks.  
“I love you Tauriel. And I always will. Forever.” And he pulled her down for a slow, but deep and passionate kiss.

“I love you too.” With a whimper, Tauriel lifted herself from Kíli and settled down on the bed next to him. She pulled the blankets up around them, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck, earning a grin from the dwarf, who kissed her hair. 

"My wife...." He said, letting out a low whistle. "Who would have thought that beautiful jailer from the woodland realm would end up being my wife?!" He laughed and she blushed, hiding her face in his neck. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked quietly, her fingers moving to stroke some of the dark hair on his chest. It wasn't too late for him. He could still have a nice, normal marriage to a pretty dwarrowdam and raise beautiful dwarf children... But he put those thought to rest by gently tilting her chin up to kiss her. 

"I am definitely sure I want to do this," he said when they broke apart, stroking her cheek gently. "I may only have one lifetime on this earth, but I would be honoured to share it with you..." 

She smiled and laid back down, draping an arm around his waist. "You know it'll be hard, and people will talk..." She said quietly, and he chuckled. 

"People will always talk! I say let 'em. I love you, you love me, as far as I see that's all we need! The company'll come round, even Thorin can be convinced... Don't worry okay?" He started running his hands through her hair, "We'll make this work..." 

She smiled serenely and closed her eyes, his fingers running through her hair soothing her. It had been weeks since she had a good nights sleep, and a mix of the relief of seeing him, the physical tiredness following their tryst, and the constant soothing feeling of his fingers in her hair made her eyes start to feel heavy. 

"Sleep my love..." He whispered, and she wasn't going to argue. She knew this could be the start of many more nights like this, curled up with her husband, having him be the first thing she'd see in the morning. She couldn't imagine anything better. And with those thoughts in mind she managed to drift off, into her first truly peaceful sleep since the battle. 

The next morning the pair were woken rather suddenly by a loud clatter on the floor, when Ori, who had come in to check on Kili, dropped his bowl of hot water and looked at them, shocked.   
"You're.... You're not wearing any clothes...." He said, face pale, and Tauriel could have almost giggled if she weren't so embarrassed. 

"Now listen here Ori," Kili started, "This isn't what it-" 

"I'M TELLING THORIN!" Ori shouted, turning and bolting before either of them could do anything. The pair looked at each other, filled with equal parts humour and dread. This was going to be a long day....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TA-DAA We did it again ,3. I hope you all enjoyed this fun little ride with these two adorable dorks. As before, Chloe wrote the fluffy adorable beginning and end, and I (Ginger) wrote the smutty center &,3.
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS! WE LIVE FOR THEM


End file.
